The Confession
by Churroluver69
Summary: Ash x Reader


**A/N: My first FanFiction is a Pokémon FanFic hope you love it**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pokémon**

**Made by Churroluver69**

**Edited by Thriller Killer **

(Y/N) and friends were taking a break for lunch, when all of the sudden Ash told you to follow him. There was something he's been longing to tell you that has been driving him crazy. You stood there, confused, not moving a muscle. He noticed this and walked up to you and took you by your (S/C) hand.

"I said follow me," he said in a monotone voice as he started to pull you gently to begin walking.

With him still holding your hand, he led you into the forest. You were scared and nervous with no idea as to what's going on. Finally he came to a stop and let go of your hand, standing silently and taking a deep breath. He had one hand held sheepishly behind his head and back and was gazing at the ground. You looked at the grass when he stared at you suddenly and grabbed your chin so your (E/C) eyes met his own brown. The way they peered into your own made you want to melt.

Right then you remembered the first time you went swimming with Ash in a lake. You remembered him when he got out of the water, looking at him, and getting an eyeful of his perfectly tanned body, six pack, and average muscles highlighted by rivulets of water running down his skin. His hair was soaked raven black. It took you time to realize you were practically drooling over him.

You came back to earth only to realize Ash was holding your hand and looking you in your beautiful, shiny, (E/C) eyes.

He finally spoke, "(Y/N), I-I, I like you. I have liked you ever since I met you, and you made me feel the way no other girl ever has."

Again you froze in shock at his words. He took his arm out from behind his back and in his hand, was a single blood red rose. He put it in your hands and you gaped at the sheer beauty of the flower now in your possession. You lifted your head to have his lips crash on your own and you didn't hesitate on kissing back. Your arms went around his neck while he put his own around your waist and put you against a tree. A moan escaped your throat as he kissed harder. You two finally separated, gasping for the air. You grabbed his neck for another passionate kiss.

The rose you once held fell to the ground as your hands went under Ash's shirt to feel his six pack. He shivered at the touch of your cold, icy, fingers.

He broke away from the kiss, "(Y/N), I think this would make it easier."

You sighed at the seductiveness of his voice and he pulled off his shirt, slowly teasing you. Feeling like you were about to explode, you helped him take off the pesky piece of cloth. When it came off all the way you attacked his lips with hands roaming his well built body. His own were strangling your hips and loving every moment. You didn't know it could get any better when you felt Ash's tongue slide across your lips and you immediately knew what that meant and granted a warm entrance. His tongue explored every nook and cranny in your mouth. Another moan escaped your lips and you could feel him smirking. He moved away from your mouth much to your disappointment, but then left a warm trail of smooches down your jawline and neck.

It felt like heaven and in between husky pants you tried saying, "Ash... I... Love... You..."

"I love you too, (Y/N), you're beautiful in every way."

Your legs started feeling weak, so you wrapped them around his waist. Pelvises rubbing together, he groaned and looked at him, "Looks like I found your weak spot."

You have him a devilish smirk and he went back to kissing you feverishly and couldn't help but feel weak under his warm touch. It was like you were under a spell an he was your master, and you would serve to his every need no matter how dirty. Going back to reality and kissing Ash you couldn't help but love and cherish every moment.

Separating one more time, you heard Ash say huskily, "I love you more than anyone and anything else in the whole wide world."

He pulled you in for another make out session and you tangled your hands in his messy raven black mop of hair while he grabbed your waist to pull you in closer.

You heard a familiar voice calling out to you and your love, "(Y/N), Ash, lunch time!"

You two backed away from each other and Ash searched for his shirt. He put it on as you were beginning to walk away, and a strong grip placed itself on your shoulder. Turning around, you were surprised to see Ash giving you a loving smile with the same warm brown eyes. He held the rose out you once gripped in your own hands.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Happiness spread across your face in the form of a smile.

"Yes, it would be my honor to become Mr/s. Ketchum," you said with your whole heart poured into the words and took back the dainty rose.

You strolled back, hand in hand, feeling like your dream of true love came to life.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I will take any Pokémon requests just PM or leave a comment please follow, favorite, and review.**

**Made by Churroluver69**

**Edited by Thriller Killer**


End file.
